


Prize

by Kalloway



Category: Gundam SEED Astray
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:20:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25045270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: Blue Frame is his.
Kudos: 1
Collections: 31 Days 2020, The Lemonade Cafe





	Prize

**Author's Note:**

> For 31 Days, July 2/Something Wicked This Way Comes

"Get back to the ship!" 

It was an order that Gai found himself giving far too often these days. Someone had put a price on Blue Frame again and suddenly everyone was out for a fight. 

"Be careful, Gai." Elijah's voice had his usual hint of worry, but Gai never expected otherwise. He knew how he'd be greeted once this was over. 

It would be over soon. 

This time, at least. 

And it was-- 

But there would be others, he knew. Others who thought they might be the ones to claim Blue Frame as their prize... 

They were very wrong.


End file.
